Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract We seek to advance NIAID?s mission and address national needs by implementing a Genomic Center for Infectious Diseases that will utilize a variety of cutting-edge genomic technologies, including laboratory based methods, bioinformatics processes and computational analyses to combat infectious diseases. To ensure we carry out this work efficiently, and with maximum benefit for the wider research community, we have created an Administrative Core that will be responsible for managing the center. The Administrative Core features an outstanding leadership team with a long history of working effectively together. They will apply management practices from industry in support of complex, collaborative projects that advance high impact research as well as create and share valuable resources for the wider community, including genomic data, pipelines and analysis tools. The Admin Core will manage our Center?s priorities, timelines and milestones, and ensure rapid public data release and dissemination of resources. To support the highly collaborative nature of our work, the Admin Core will also manage our interactions with collaborating researchers, NIAID program staff, the GCID Steering Committee, and other NIAID funded Centers to ensure tight coordination and cooperation. This will include working with scientists and technology experts at Broad and other GCIDs to develop novel and innovative pilot projects and creating and overseeing Scientific Working Groups to advance the shared interests of the centers and NIAID?s mission. To support other infectious disease researchers? use of methods, approaches and resources we generate, the Administrative Core will oversee outreach and educational activities, including specialized workshops, hosting extended visits from collaborators, and supporting infectious disease training experiences for undergraduates from historically underrepresented groups. By establishing and monitoring the proper metrics for all aspects of our performance, and constantly working to improve our Center?s processes and scientific questions, the Administrative Core will accelerate efforts to understand and define the factors that shape host-pathogen and vector- pathogen interactions, the functional consequences of those interactions and our ability to harness this knowledge to fight infectious diseases.